Como me ponen tus alas
by kallenparms
Summary: Lo que debio pasar entre Dean Y  Cas luego de regresar a su Universo Spoiler 6x15


Esto esta dedicado especialmente para ana_rosa , nena gracias a tu post se me ocurrió esto, que yo quiero que el final de nuestra telenovela sea feliz.

Titulo: Como me ponen tus alas.

Autor:kallenparms

Pairing: Dean/Castiel.

Descargo de responsabilidades: Todo de Kripke y la CW

Raiting: PG13 PWP

Advertencias: Spoiler 6x15

Resumen: Porque nuestras diferencias olvidadas se quedan sobre la cama.

Que chulas alas

-¿Sigues enfadado? – preguntó el ángel a sus espaldas.

Se encontraba solo en la habitación, Sam salió por ahí a beber unas cervezas y él no estaba de humor para socializar con nadie, aun le duraba el cabreo por lo acontecido en la vigilia.

Volvió su rostro hacía Castiel mostrando su desagrado. Enojado era poco para lo que realmente su semblante dejaba ver.

Labios apretados, ojos inyectados con un ligero tono rojo y fosas nasales subiendo y bajando con la agitada respiración, además de la tensión en todo su cuerpo.

-No, sí estoy feliz, lo que nos hiciste me causó mucha gracia – respondió con completa ironía.

-Dean…

-Dean nada – Gritó – Castiel, fue una trastada que le siguieras el plan a Baltasar y sin siquiera consultarnos.

-Escúchame – rogó

Era inaudito como había llegado a rebajarse por ese maldito humano gruñón, todos sus años de vida, sus conocimientos sobre lucha y poder, de nada le servían cuando se enfrentaba a él, lo desarmaba completamente con una sola palabra, con un solo gesto de su bello rostro.

Era frustrante y cansado el estar discutiendo todo el tiempo, cuando no por una cosa por otra ¿Nunca le daría gusto a Dean Winchister? Francamente estaba ya por perder la paciencia.

-No Castiel escúchame tú, nos usaste como piezas de ajedrez, sólo para derrotar al "rey" creí que te importábamos un poco… creí que yo te importaba – susurró al final con voz derrotada.

Castiel le escuchó abatido, con ese aire de tristeza perpetua en sus facciones, dejó que Dean se desahogara, que le gritara e insultara como la hacía siempre, hasta que se cansara, ya luego tendría la oportunidad de hablar de él.

El cazador siguió lanzándole improperios, renegando de su vida, de Dios y del mismo Castiel.

-No piensas decirme nada – siseó con furia - ¿No piensas defenderte, justificarte al menos?

-Tuve que hacerlo – respondió al fin de manera pausada, con angustia en su mirada – fue un plan de Baltasar para protegerte a ti y a Sam

-¿Protegernos?

-Si Dean, era la única manera de mantenerlos a salvo, el lugar al que los mande las fuerzas sobrenaturales no existen, nadie podría dañarlos ahí. Rafael no tenía poder en ese sitio, además les di una buena vida, me aseguré de que fuera algo con que Sam y tú se sintieran cómodos.

-¿Cómodos Castiel? Me convertiste en un actor pijo que sale en telenovelas, ¿sabes lo gay que es eso? Además de protagoni9zar mi propia vida en pantalla, como si fuera algo chistoso – agregó con énfasis.

-Según mi opinión esa realidad es mejor a la mierda de vida que llevas ¿No crees?

Dean tuvo que ceder un poco ante dicho razonamiento, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, tal vez el ángel no hubiese actuado tan mal.

-Como sea, debiste hablarme de tus planes, demostrarme que te importo un poco.

Castiel perdió la paciencia con ese comentario y refutó con energía.

-¿Qué me importas poco? – Gañó incrédulo – creo que no te has dado cuenta de una cosa Dean. Nada me obliga a protegerles, ni a ti ni a Sam y aun así lo hago. Lucifer ha vuelto a la jaula, nada me retiene para seguirlos ayudando, ten en cuenta que necesitas mas tú de mi, que yo de ti en cuanto a "trabajo "se refiere. Sin embargo sigo acudiendo a tu llamado, permito que me insultes y me lances toda esa mierda sólo por eso, POR QUE ME IMPORTAS, me preocupo por ti maldición.

La cara se le enrojeció en un segundo, ni midió la ira que estaba sintiendo debido a la cabezonería del otro y dejó salir un poco de su gracia.

Las bombillas de la habitación explotaron dejándolos a media luz, sólo alumbrados por la farola de la calle que entraba por la ventana.

No fue su intención y aun así proyectó la sombra de sus alas sobre la pared-

-Wow - jadeó Dean impresionado.

Con el discurso de Castiel se sintió intimidado, el ángel se veía furioso, pero al mostrar sus alas…

Sólo en dos ocasiones las había visto con anterioridad, ya le habían dejado impactado y ahora que se las mostraba de nuevo.

Una extraña emoción le invadió y el gesto de aturdimiento lo cambió por la fascinación, una sonrisa bobalicona se instaló en su rostro.

-¿De qué te ríes? – Reclamó el ángel furico - ¿acaso te da gracia lo que estoy diciendo? ¿Sólo tú tienes derecho a quejarte?

Y la sonrisa de Dean se hizo más grande, caminó los dos pasos que les separaban, hasta tener su aliento rozando contra la cara del ángel.

-Cass – pronunció en un susurro

Castiel le miró con interrogación. - ¿Qué te pasa Dean?

El cazador se lamió los labios de manera provocativa.

-No sabes cómo me ponen tus alas – Siseó con lujuria.

-¿Qué?

-Sí Cas, tus alas me vuelven loco, cuando te pones en plan soy el puto amo y me respetas, soy más poderoso que tú y puedo volverte al infierno… Dios, Cas.

Castiel estaba atónito, cada vez comprendía menos al Winchister y más se sorprendió cuando se sintió aprisionado contra la pared, unos brazos fuertes envolviéndole por la cintura y labios suaves y dulces posándose sobre los suyos, además del calor de aquel cuerpo pegándosele cada vez más.

Mantenía los ojos abiertos hasta que la lengua húmeda le recorrió los labios. Su raciocinio se hizo añicos y se dejó llevar.

Dean siempre lo lograba, llevarlo de un estado emocional a otro en un segundo, de la furia más grande al la pasión y felicidad.

El ángel abrió la boca, permitiendo que entrara en él, que jugara con su lengua.

En ese momento no existía ni el cielo ni el infierno, sólo ellos dos y el calor de sus cuerpos. No ángel, no humano, sólo dos seres compartiendo un sentimiento.

Dean le soltó al sentir que el aire le faltaba, por un momento se vieron cara a cara, los dos estaban sonrojados, jadeando y temblando un poco.

-Cas… yo… he sido un idi…

La disculpa murió en sus labios, Castiel no la necesitaba, le frustraba bastante el caracter del cazador, pero ya se iba acostumbrando a él. Así que no hacía falta pedir perdón, palabras huecas, su mirada lo decía todo y eso le bastaba al ángel.

Posando el dedo índice sobre los carnosos labios le hizo callar.

-No digas nada – y Dean sonrió.

-Vamos a otro sitio, Sam llegará en cualquier momento y hoy quiero "dormir" contigo.

Cas no agregó nada mas, le abrazo fuertemente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esa habitación quedó vacía.

Weeee, venga que me es muy difícil crear one-shot, pero creo que lo logre, aunque quien sabe si les parece luego puedo ponerle un poquito mas, donde Dean y Cas se reconcilien completamente.


End file.
